Você não nota nada
by Denise Naomi
Summary: RonPansy "Estou dizendo" Sussurrou, se aproximando do ruivo "o que percebi há tempos" depositou a outra mão em seu colarinho folgado "você não é de notar o que está bem debaixo de seu nariz" ONESHOT. Revisada.


**Você Não Nota Nada**

"Weasley" Ouviu-a chamando enquanto saia do salão de festas.

Ignorou-a. Será que as pessoas não tinham mais respeito?

Não queria falar com ninguém. Não queria ver ninguém.

Estava possesso.

Se já não bastasse estar vestido em _trajes de gala_, totalmente contra vontade, aturando o maior evento social do ano, que para o ruivo não era nem um pouco interessante, acidentalmente descobre que _eles_ estavam juntos.

Mas não apenas como um amigo que convidou a amiga para o casamento mais caro de todos os tempos.

Era pior.

Harry convidou Hermione para acompanhá-lo ao casamento mesmo sabendo que ele pretendia fazer o mesmo, desde que ele desistiu de implorar à irmã que não se casasse com Draco Doninha-Quicante Malfoy.

Mas parece que eles não estavam apenas dançando lá dentro como um casal feliz. Eles _eram_ um casal feliz.

Sentou-se no banco mais afastado da festa, no jardim da Mansão Malfoy.

Respirou fundo e soltou a gravata borboleta presa justa ao seu pescoço. Desabotoou os três primeiros botões da camisa social e tirou o smoking, largando-o no chão.

Contemplou o extenso lago negro a sua frente, que refletia magicamente a enorme lua no céu.

Pelo que ouviu um dos ex-sonserinos comentar, seus dois supostos _melhores amigos_, estavam juntos desde Hogwarts, quando foram flagrados num dos corredores do majestoso castelo.

_Por Merlin_!

Todos sabiam!

Não entendia como puderam esconder dele por tanto tempo. Eles concluíram Hogwarts há quase três anos. Significava que mantiveram esse segredo todo há quase três anos também.

Se eles achavam que essa foi a melhor maneira de protegê-lo, estavam muito enganados. Se soubesse antes, não gastaria tanto tempo imaginando como convidaria Mione para sair, ou então, teria parado de empurrar Ginny para o amigo, numa tentativa frustrada de fazê-la voltar à realidade e desistir de Malfoy.

"Achei que tivesse superado" A morena que o chamara se sentou ao seu lado, cruzando as pernas "Já faz quatro anos que Draco e Ginny estão juntos"

"Não é isso, Parkinson" Ron respondeu carrancudo, sem olhá-la diretamente "E se não se importa, gostaria de ficar sozinho"

"Ah!" Exclamou, ignorando a última frase do ruivo "Você finalmente descobriu"

A frase parecia mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta e fez o ruivo levantar os olhos do lago para encontrar o da ex-sonserina.

Ela estava realmente bonita naquele, sem sombra de dúvidas, caro e magnífico vestido preto. Seus longos cabelos negros caiam lisos pelas suas costas e seus olhos castanhos esverdeados tinham um brilho que parecia esconder um segredo. Tinha um sorriso torto no rosto que combinava com a sobrancelha arqueada que assentia ao ruivo.

"Até _você_ sabe?" Perguntou incrédulo "Realmente, grandes amigos eu tenho" Murmurou nervoso, passando as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos.

"Não é assim tão ruim, é?"

"É péssimo" Voltou a olhar para o lago, tinha um olhar vago "Harry agiu durante anos como se fosse meu conselheiro enquanto eu contava que tentaria convidar Mione para sair finalmente" fez uma pausa "E ela passou anos dando a entender que queria que a convidasse" Suspirou "Me sinto estúpido por agir tão cegamente"

Houve um silencio momentâneo.

A menina depositou uma mão, pequena e delicada, sobre as grandes e desengonçada do ruivo, fazendo-o encontrar seu olhar, atônito.

"Você realmente não nota nada mesmo" Concluiu, mantinha o brilho no olhar.

"Como?" Perguntou confuso, ignorando a mão da menina acariciando a sua.

"Estou dizendo" Sussurrou, se aproximando do ruivo "o que percebi há tempos" Depositou a outra mão no colarinho folgado do ruivo "você não é de notar o que está bem debaixo do seu nariz"

Agora estava tão próximo que suas bocas estavam a milímetros de distância uma da outra.

O ruivo engoliu em seco.

"O que mais pode ser tão óbvio além de Harry e Mione?" Sussurrou de volta, já se arrependendo, por seus lábios terem roçado nos dela, causando arrepios em seu corpo.

"Isso" Então, ela fez nula à distância entre suas bocas, beijando-o.

Ele passou suas mãos pela a cintura da morena enquanto entrelaçava sua língua a dela, movimentando-as como se fossem velhas conhecidas há tempos. Mas sabia que não eram velhas conhecidas há tempos.

Se fossem, provavelmente, já seria habituado a delicada mão da morena massageando seu pescoço, ou a sensação de prazer quando ouvia-a gemer baixinho quando ele a puxava seu corpo contra o dela.

Afastaram-se ofegantes, em busca de ar, descansando a testa uma na outra.

"Desde quando não noto isso?" Sussurrou rouco, ainda de olhos fechados.

"Desde quando te empurrei no lago de Hogwarts por bater em Draco" Ele abriu os olhos instantaneamente, se afastando um pouco dela, mas não a largando.

"Isso faz _quatro_ anos" Disse surpreso.

Pansy sorriu de lado, tipicamente um sorriso sonserino, e o aproximou de si novamente.

"Como eu disse, Ron" Beijou-o de leve "Você não nota nada"

* * *

**N/A**: Uma idéia que surgiu agora pouco! rs

Espero que gostem, não é um casal convencional, mas eu adoro!

* * *

**N/A 2**: Olá, decidi corrigir alguns errinhos. Estou pensando seriamente em fazer uma continuação para essa história. Um short, talvez. Quem sabe.

Beijos.


End file.
